youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BikdipOnABus
Josh Giadrosich, better known online as BikdipOnABus, is an American YouTube Let's Player, known for his distinctive monotone voice and dry sense of humor. He is also a Zelda Classic creator, creating games such as Mitch and the Bikdip's Adventure series: He is currently working on a Bikdip's Adventure 3. He was married to Brynna Giadrosich from August 2012 to July 2017, during which Brynna came out as transgender on September 8, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXZkrHAtd7M Although they are no longer married, they still remain close friends. He has also gained notoriety for playing Kaizo Mario 64. Videos Let's Plays # Let's Play Rockman 2: Exhaust # Let's Play Metroid Prime (23% run) # Let's Play Wario Land 4 # Let's Play Mega Man 10 # Let's Play Super Mario Sunshine # Let's Play Metroid # Let's Play Metroid Zero Mission # Let's Play Super Mario 64 # Let's Play Pikmin # Let's Play Mitch # Let's Play Mega Man 9 # Let's Play Super Demo World # Let's Play Ape Escape # Let's Play Banjo Tooie # Let's Play Bikdip's Adventure # Let's Play Bikdip's Adventure 2 # Let's Play Gex 64: Enter the Gecko # Let's Play Mega Man: Doctor Wiley's Revenge – Director's Cut # Let's Play Metroid 2: Return of Samus # Let's Play Pikmin 2 # Let's Play Pokémon: FireRed Omega # Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Let's Play Kaizo Mario 64 # Let's Play Super Mario RPG # Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy # Let's Play Pokémon Emerald # Let's Play Sly Cooper and the Thievieus Raccoonus # Let's Play Yoshi's Story # Let's Play I Wanna Be The Guy # Let's Play Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts # Let's Play Super Mario 74 # Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Voyager of Time # Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day # Let's Play Super Smash Brothers Melee # Let's Play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door # Let's Play Luigi's Adventure (Star Revenge 6 + Wrath of the Dim. Flower) # Let's Play Star Fox 64 # Kirby's Adventure vs. Nightmare in Dream Land # Zelda: Twilight Princess - Gamecube vs HD (Wii U) # Let's Play Pokémon Platinum (baby only run) # Let's Play Zelda: Minish Cap # Let's Play Skyrim # Let's Play Metroid Fusion (0%) # Let's Play Yoshi's Island DS # Let's Play Super Smash Bros. (N64) # Let's Play Super Mario 64: Last Impact # Let's Play Super Metroid (NBMB / RBO) Stream archives # Stream archive: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3DS # Stream archive: Diddy Kong Racing # Stream archive: Pokémon HeartGold Randomized # Stream archive: Zelda: Ocarina of Time (100% single-segment run) # Stream archive: Tomb Raider 2 # Stream archive: Undertale # Stream archive: Donkey Kong Country series # Stream archive: Sonic the Hedgehog series # Stream archive: Gunbound Other Videos # Mario Paint Songs # ZQuest Tutorial # Banjo Kazooie Video Quiz # Minor Let's Plays/Let's Tries Commentary style BikdipOnABus is known for his monotone, introverted delivery in his Let's Plays. His vocal style has been criticized by some viewers since the channel's inception; especially in an era dominated by emerging YouTubers with a certain kind of enthusiasm, some viewers were confused and put off by his unique delivery, to the point where a few of them compared him to Squidward, Lumpy Space Princess and Ben Stein. He has always defended his commentary style, stating that it was just the way he talks, and is fine with it; he has stated on the record that his monotone voice doesn't discourage emotions or enthusiastic commentary in his own way. Catchphrases/Terms BikdipOnABus mainly makes references to some of his favorite shows so he has few catchphrases, also fearing to rip off any that have already been used by other let's players. However, there are a few words and phrases that may pass off as catchphrases: * "Segment" — What he normally calls an episode of a playthrough, especially in his earlier videos. He has relented somewhat in later playthroughs, calling them videos or episodes instead of solely segments. A segment is actually an 11-minute episode (or minisode) of a series, particularly an animated episode. * "What would it be like if house?" —Originated from an audio test made before part 3 of "Let's Play Super Mario 64: Last Impact", where he sung along with the background music. The audio test was included so as to show his viewers what his test recordings generally end up sounding like. This would become somewhat of a local meme, to which he responded that the phrase had become his "breakout single". https://youtu.be/-lquHf5HY9U?t=11m32s * "Hadoo" — a bird; specifically, a pigeon. * "Beefs"", "Potatoes", "Bagel", etc. — some of various words Bikdiponabus has used to start or end a video. References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers